Turrets
The eight Turrets are the fourtheenth and penultimate bosses of Bloons III in my conception arena, appearing in the final level of the Robotic Factory, Turret Chaos. Each of them have different abilites, but all of them can use dangerous electric and explosive attacks. Combat Mechanics * Ammo: 750 for Satellite, 250 for Ice, 300 for Laser, infinite for Nuke, 1750 for Crystalline, 1250 for Sniper, 1000 for Darkness and infinite for Defender. * Movement: Free for all types. * Default Ammo: Electric Darts for all except the Satellite; you'll need Ice Darts for it. * Level Type: Yes, this boss fight has different TYPES! Assault for Satellite, Ice and Defender, Raid for Nuke, Crystalline and Sniper and Mixed for Laser and Darkness. * Required Armour: Turret Armour for Satellite, Ice Armour for Ice, Laser Armour for Nuke and Laser and Defender Armour for the rest. The Turrets Satellite Turret The Electric Satellite "Satellite Turret" '''is a large turret which specializes in stunning the monkey and using dangerous electric attacks, including an orbital satellite strike that can instantly kill the monkey without the Turret Armour. Can also slow the monkey by 25%. Ice Turret The '''Snow Disaster "Ice Turret" is a large turret that uses water and snow-based attacks, but can also use electric and explosive attacks along with a water or snow based attack. Can use a dangerous ice-based attack that can easily kill the monkey and can wet the monkey, making them get 25% more damage from electric attacks. Laser Turret The '''Laser Blaster "Laser Turret" '''is a small turret that can use very dangerous lasers, including a very large laser that can cover nearly the entire screen. Can heal itself and fellow turrets, so this should be the first target to destruction in all costs. Nuke Turret The '''Rocket Launcher "Nuke Turret" '''is a large turret that uses explosive attacks (mainly by using missiles, rockets and nukes) that can easily kill the monkey without the Laser Armour. Can increase fellow turrets' attack power for 5 seconds. Crystalline Turret The '''Crystalline Destroyer "Crystalline Turret" '''is a small turret that uses a large crystal to harm the monkey and can negate attacks on it for 5 seconds. Can also increase fellow turrets' max health by implementing crystal into the turret body. Sniper Turret The '''Snipe Core "Sniper Turret" '''is a large turret that can use dangerous bullets to harm the monkey and can instantly kill the monkey. Does not have any other ability besides harming the monkey. Dark Turret The '''Dark Orb "Darkness Turret" '''is a small turret that can use dark based attacks to harm the monkey and inflict random things on the monkey. Does not have any ability besides harming the monkey. Defender Turret The '''Spaceship Guardian "Defender Turret" '''is a large turret that has the abilities of all the previous turrets and can also use an explosive bullet. To worsen things, this turret is fought among ALL the other turrets! Category:Bosses Category:Bloons III Bosses Category:Bloons III Conceptions Category:Non-Bloon Bosses